


Imprisonment

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Febuwhump, M/M, Major Character Injury, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump day 3: ImprisonmentTHIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY! You've been warned!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump day 3: Imprisonment
> 
> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY! You've been warned!

It took too long to rescue them. John's ATA gene had activated a Sanon 'treasure' and was seen as a threat. Outnumbered, they ended in prison, one even Ronon couldn't help them escape from.

Cold weather, bad food, little water, and no sanitation led to hypothermia and pneumonia. They cuddled together but it wasn't enough. John had been unconscious for two days by the time Lorne rescued them.

"I've put John in stasis," Carson quietly told a bed-ridden Rodney. "He needs more than I can do here."

"Will he live?" Rodney rasped.

"I don't know, lad," Carson shook his head.

Carolyn Lam saved John's life, but not his frost-bitten foot. That would have required a sarcophagus, not the hand-held Goa'uld healing device. It helped his lungs, leaving them scarred but functional.

Rodney lost two fingertips, but he could type, and talk, as fast as ever. He bullied John through PT and got them a house together.

Rodney sighed when he caught John staring up at the sky. Flying with a prosthetic foot wasn't impossible but the small plane didn't talk with John the same way a Jumper had.

He took John to bed, ignoring the wet stains on the pillow.


End file.
